Drinking benefits
by MoealLaeu
Summary: <html><head></head>Jane and Maura discovers that drinking may have its benefits</html>
1. Party in a bathroom stall

**I don't own these characters, they belong to others **

**This is my first fiction and English is not my first language, so bear with me (:**

**Party in a bathroom stall **

The first snow was falling, making the streets of Boston bright. It had been snowing for a couple of days now, so the streets where covered in a thick layer of white snow.

"Have you ever noticed how, when it's snowing, it becomes oddly silent?" Jane asked.

"Yes, it's nice isn't it? The Doctor replied, with a sweet smile.

They both stood by Janes desk window, admiring the snow, slowly falling outside. It had been a rather uneventful day at the precinct. No case either of them had to work.

"Have you decided on what ,you're going to wear tomorrow?" Maura asked quiet.

"No." Jane sighed. "I'm not even sure I'm gonna go."

"What? No! Jane you have to go!" Maura blurred out.

"Why? Why do I _have_ to go?" Jane whined.

"_Because _I don't want to be here all by myself."

"You'll hardly be alone Maura." Jane said, not looking at her friend.

When the Doctor didn't reply, Jane turned to face her. Maura was leaning against the window looking at the Detective with poppy eyes and a pouty lip.

"Ugh, fiiiine! I'll go! Jane groaned. "Now stop making that face! It's pathetic"

"Yaay!" Maura squealed, clapping her hands with a big smile on her face.

"God Maura, and you call me a child!" Jane giggled. "But the you'll have to come help me figure out what I'm gonna wear"

"Deal!"

* * *

><p>The next day Maura arrived at Jane's apartment a couple of hours after they had left work.<p>

"Can't I just wear this?" Jane asked as she opened the door to let in her friend.

"Are you insane?" Maura said with a high pitched voice and a frown. "You can't wear your usual work pantsuit to a Christmas party!"

"Ugh!" Jane growled. "Well in that case, I'm not going! I have nothing else to wear"

"Let me just go and have a look in your closet" Maura said calmly as she walked past the Detective. As they approached Janes bedroom, Maura spun around, surprising the brunette, who was following her closely.

"You haven't even mentioned my new dress" the Doctor stated. "You don't think I'm pretty?"

Jane eyed the honeyblond's dark purple body fitting dress.

"You always look pretty" Jane smiled softly

"Thank you Jane"

"This one?" Maura asked holding out yet another dress, already knowing the answer.

"No" Jane sighed for the umpteen time.

"You know what Jane? That is it. We have an hour until we have to be there." Maura said with a little more force than usual. "You're wearing this one, your mother gave you"

"But" Jane started

"No buts. Now go change" Maura said throwing the dress in Jane's direction.

After changing into the black dress and a pair of matching black kitten heels, that Maura once made her buy, Jane returned to the kitchen where Maura was waiting.

"You look beautiful!" the Doctor sated, looking at her friend with a big smile.

"Thanks" Jane replied felling her cheeks start to blush. "Let's go"

* * *

><p>When Maura and Jane arrived at the BPD Christmas party, they were greeted by Angela's warm smile.<p>

"Janie!" the older Rizzoli squealed. "You look so pretty!"

"Thanks Ma" Jane smiled kissing her mothers cheek

"And Maura, breathtaking as always" Angela smiled hugging the honeyblond gently.

As they walked into the now transformed bullpen, Jane chuckled and put her hand on Maura's forearm.

"Look!" she said as she pointed to the Christmas decorations.

"Wow, it looks…different in here" Maura giggled.

"Here you go ladies" Korsak said as he handed the two best friends a glass of eggnog.

"Would you stop it with the _ladies_?" Jane said as she emptied her beverage.

"Well aren't you?" Korsak chuckled as he looked up and down his colleagues.

"Stop iiit" Jane said, playfully slapping the older Detective on the shoulder.

"C'mon Maura, let's go find a beer." Jane said pulling at Maura's arm. Maura smiled at Korsak as she left to follow Jane to the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

Everybody was laughing and drinking, enjoying the party. Jane had now had about seven beers and four cups of eggnog. Maura had, had two beers, three glasses of red wine and two cups of eggnog. Both women were now pretty intoxicated. They sat at a table laughing and talking for most of the party. They got up to dance when they heard the sounds of Wham's, Last Christmas. They both giggled as they sang along and danced around like two teenagers. It was so nice to finally be able to let loose, they thought to themselves. As they danced around, they ended up, standing in the doorway between the bullpen and the hall. Everybody started clapping and woo-hooing. Both women stopped, oblivious to their colleagues' actions. Maura looked up and started laughing and touched Jane's arm, making her look up at the mistletoe hanging above them.

Jane giggled as she looked down at Maura. She wouldn't normally find it a good idea to kiss her best friend, let alone a woman. But given the holidays, tradition and the fact that she had gotten herself fairly drunk, she faced the Doctor and took her face in her hands and leaned in to kiss her. As their lips touched each other in a tender and soft kiss, all of their colleagues started clapping and woo-hooing again. Maura's hands worked their way up to rest on Jane's hips, pulling her slightly closer. The kiss turned a little more passionate than they both intended. Maura opened her mouth allowing Jane to deepen the kiss if she wanted. Jane slowly slid her tongue inside Maura's mouth meeting her soft and wet tongue. One of the male Detectives started whistling loud making the women pull apart as they realize they weren't alone. The looked at each other, both blushing and started giggling. They were slightly surprised at how their bodies had reacted to the kiss. But both knew that alcohol could make you worked up over nothing.

Jane excused herself to the bathroom, to calm herself a bit. As she entered the empty bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror. She ran her fingertips over her lips, slightly giggling. The feeling of Maura's lips, still lingered there.

_This is odd, _she thought to herself.

She turned around as she heard the door open. Maura walked in looking at the brunette. She smiled slightly walking towards her before saying:

"I didn't know you were such a good kisser, Detective Rizzoli."

Jane looked at her with a smirk and said:

"Well, right back atcha, Dr. Isles."

Maura stepped closer to her friend.

"It's a shame we got interrupted" she said placing her finger on the edge of bathroom counter, looking down at it as she started running it in circles. Jane looked down at Maura's actions and said:

"Yeah. Real shame."

The honeyblond took a step closer, making their lips only a breath apart. This new closeness oddly didn't make Jane uncomfortable. She looked into the beautiful hazel eyes, she knew all too well, and let out a soft sigh. She then shifted her gaze to the Doctors lips. Maura watched Jane's action close, before shifting her own gaze to the Detectives soft pink lips. Jane unable to think rational, slowly closed the short distance between them, connecting their lips in another kiss. The kiss quickly grew more passionate and intimate. Maura slowly let her fingertips gaze up the Detectives arms. She smiled into the kiss as she felt goose bumps under her gentle touch. Jane grabbed Maura by her hips, pulling her closer. She deepened the kiss by slowly gliding her tongue along the other womans bottom lip. Maura opened her mouth slightly, granting the brunette access. They both moaned into the kiss as their tongues collided. The smaller woman's hands had reached Jane's neck and soon worked their way up into the beautiful raven locks. She gently grabbed a fistful of hair and tucked just enough to own a small groan from the other woman.

Jane pulled apart and started walking towards one of the bathroom stalls. She opened the door looking up at the Doctor. Maura hesitated slightly before walking into the stall, Jane following her closely. As the door closed behind them, Maura grabbed Jane by the arms and pushed her, pinning her to the wall. Jane pushed the other womans arms out of her way and not able to wait any longer grabbed her friend by the face and pulled her in for a hungry kiss. Maura softly moaned into the Detectives mouth, as she rather enjoyed this dominant action. She ran her hands down Jane's sides never breaking the kiss. Jane then broke the kiss as the need for air became necessary. Maura quickly pushed her lips to Jane's neck, sliding her tongue across the soft skin beneath her. Jane grabbed her by the arms and pulled her away.

"What are we doing?" she said still trying to catch her breath.

"No talking" Maura said breathlessly.

She returned her lips to the Detectives neck. Jane's eyes flustered shut as the Doctor sunk her teeth into the olive skin. Her breath started getting heavier as she could feel her arousal building in her panties. Maura ran her hand down to Jane's thigh and slowly ran it up her dress. Jane let out a loud gasp as the honeyblond reached the line of her lace panties. Maura worked her hand out of the dress, bringing her other hand down to grab the bottom of it, pulling, exposing the other woman's thighs and her, now soaked panties. The Doctor let a slightly louder moan than the previous ones escape from her lips at the sight. She looked into the breathtaking chocolate colored eyes, motioning for Jane to spread her legs a little, to give her more room. She then slowly slid her hand down the Detectives panties. Jane threw her head back onto the wall in pleasure. Mauras eyes flustered shut as she felt Jane's arousal against her fingers. She gently ran her fingers through Jane's Wet core. She reached her other arm up pulling the dress down over one of her shoulders, exposing her breast. Maura let out a loud gasp at the sight of the newly exposed skin, feeling her own arousal growing between her legs. She quickly ran her tongue over the other womans erect nipple, and at the same time started circling her clit. Jane threw her arms out slamming them against the wall behind her and moaned loudly in pleasure. Maura now took her breast in her mouth and sucked hard and gently closing her teeth around the swollen nipple.

"Uugh fuck, Maur!" she cried out.

The honeyblond then slid her hand further down, slowly sliding two fingers inside Jane's very wet core.

"Fuck" she whispered felling how soft and wet Jane felt.

Jane bit her lip as she felt her arousal growing by the Doctors unusual use of profanity. As Maura started pumping in and out slowly speeding up her tempo, Jane started moaning even louder, almost yelling. This spurred Maura further on, adding another finger, making Jane's legs unsteady. The doctor reached around Jane's waist ,grabbing tight, to keep her from gliding down the wall.

All of a sudden the door to the bathroom opened. Jane's eyes shot open and she tried to push Maura of off her, but in vain. She could hear two women outside the stall laughing and stumbling around. Maura not willing to stop her actions, clamped a hand over Jane's mouth to keep her quiet. She kept pumping her fingers in and out moving her thumb up to circle her clit. Jane tried to fight it, but it felt too good, and she was too close. Unwillingly she started rocking her hips against Maura's hand desperate for a release. She started rocking faster and harder making Mauras fingers slide further inside her. The Doctor then started licking and biting the brunettes nipple again, and this was just enough to push Jane over the edge, as she felt her orgasm overtake her body. She huffed and puffed under Maura's hand, coming harder than she ever had. As the two women outside excited the bathroom, Maura let go of her hold on the Detectives mouth, just as Jane peaked. She slowed down her fingers as she could feel Jane rocking slower letting her know she was done. She kissed her softly as she slid her fingers out. She broke away from the kiss and brought her fingers to her mouth looking into Janes eyes, as she rinsed her juices off of them. She moaned at the taste of the sweet wetness.

"Oh my God" Jane said trying her best to catch her breath. "Are you sure you've never done that before? Cause that was just...wow"

Maura smirked at the Detective. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me"


	3. Never again and yet here we are

**Hey guys I really hope you like this story. Let me know if you do. Have a great day (:**

**Never again. And yet, here we are**

Jane woke up the next morning, feeling like she had been hit by a train. Her head has pounding and she felt sick to her stomach. _How much did I drink last night?_ She thought to herself as rubbed her hands over her face. She felt her stomach turn and quickly jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. When she had emptied her stomach, she rinsed her mouth and face with cold water, and said out loud to herself:

"I'm never drinking again!"

It wasn't until she crawled her way back into bed, that she realized she was only wearing panties. When she got under the covers again, something beside her started to move. Jane shot out of the bed.

"Hey, hey, it's just me" the woman in the bed said in a husky voice.

"Maura? What are you doing in my bed?" Jane asked not remembering much of what happened last night.

"Uhm...let me see..." Maura said looking around the room, clearly just as hung over as Jane. "Uhmm... Oh yeah...after the party was over, Angela got us a cab and you told me to come to your place, and... Here I am"

Jane quickly found a tee-shirt and pulled it over her head turning her back to the Doctor. Maura lifted the covers to look if she was wearing any clothes. She wasn't. She covered her body with the sheet she'd been sleeping with, as she got up and walked to the bathroom. Jane sat down on the bed trying to recall what had happened. _Did she and Maura really have sex last night in the bathroom at the station, or was it a dream? And why were they in the same bed. Naked?_ She wasn't sure. Maura entered the room again, wearing the dark purple dress from last night, avoiding eye contact with the Detective.

"Well I guess this is what they call _the walk of shame_ she said with a weird smile."Never tried that before"

As Maura left Janes apartment, the brunette, sat in shock_. Walk of shame... Oh my God. It wasn't a dream. _she thought to herself_. What the hell is wrong with me?! I can't just sleep with my best friend! Who's a woman! I'm not a lesbian!_ More of Janes memory came back as she sat on her bed thinking. _it's wrong! On so many levels. But wow it was really...really good!..._ _No stop it Jane! She's you friend!_  
>Jane was thankful she had the day off, since she still felt very hung over. She slept the day away, as did Maura.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day Jane arrived to the station early. She didn't want to run into Maura, after what happened at the Christmas party. She was so afraid it would be awkward<em>. How could they ever be friends after what they did?<em>

The Detective sat at her desk looking out as it began to snow again, she was waiting for everyone else to arrive.

"Good morning" she heard a familiar voice say.

She turned to look. There she was. Her friend. Her friend that had done some not so friend-like things to her.

"Uh morning" Jane said with a nervous smile, avoiding eye contact, with the Doctor.

"Are you the only one here?" Maura asked trying to break the awkward silence with simple Small-talk.

"Yup" Jane replied, still not looking at the honeyblond.

"Okay, well, I'll see you later?" she asked.

"Sure" the Detective answered looking at her computer screen.

As Maura turned to leave, Jane buried her face in her hands, letting out a deep breath, she didn't realize she was holding.

"Heey there, Detective Kissie-face" Korsak chuckled as he entered the bullpen with two coffees.

"What?!" Jane asked surprised. _Had Maura told him what happened in the bathroom the other night?_ She thought to herself.

"You and Maura...under the mistletoe… You don't remember? How drunk where you exactly?" the older Detective said playfully.

_Right, the mistletoe. Phew!_ "Right yeah haha very funny Vince"

Jane and Korsak had been called out to a crime scene. An older woman was gunned down in a park. As they pulled up to the park, Jane quickly spotted Maura's car, already there. _You're a professional, Jane. _she thought_. You can do this._  
>Maura was hovering beside the dead body, trying to gather information.<p>

"Hey Janie" Frankie greeted his older sister as she walked up to the victim.

Jane pulled a tense smile, looking at the Doctor.

"Do we know who she is?" she asked, pushing the thoughts of the awkwardness out of her head.

"No, not yet, we didn't find any ID on her" Frankie informed.

"Any witnesses?"

"No apparently nobody has seen a thing"

"Okay, how did she die?" Jane asked looking down in Maura's direction.

"She has a Gunshot wound to the chest, but I can't confirm that, as the cause of death until I do a full autopsy".

As they returned to the precinct, Jane, Korsak and Frankie, waited in the bullpen for Maura to start the autopsy, so they could get a possible name on their victim.  
>20 minutes, went by when Jane's phone bussed as she received a text message.<p>

"Maura's got something" Jane stated after reading the text.

As the elevator doors closed, Jane sighed out loud. She could have easily asked either her brother or Korsak to run down to the morgue, to receive whatever information the Doctor had, but that would have earned a lot of questions from her fellow Detectives, and she wouldn't have had any good answers. So she decided to man up and face her friend herself.

"Do you have a name?" Jane asked as she opened the doors to the morgue.

"Actually I do" the Doctor replied with a soft smile. "Margret Peterson, age 64, she died of a gunshot wound to the chest. She's been dead about 7-8 Hours" she said looking at the brunette.

"Okay, thanks" Jane said as she started walking away.

"Jane?" the honeyblond said to her back.

Jane closed her eyes and let out a small sigh as she thought to herself: _Here we go_. She turned around facing the Doctor, looking her in the eye for the first time in days.

"Are we going to talk about what happened?" Maura started in a soft voice. "I mean, you seem upset, and this is the first time you've actually looked at me."

"What is there to talk about?" Jane shrug. "I'm trying to forget that it happened... And just so you know, _that_ can never happen again. Ever."

Maura look down slightly. "What we did, surprised me just as much as it did you Jane. But we were drunk, it's not like we're dating or anything. It was just a one night thing." Jane let out the breath she'd been holding.

"Good. Let's just try and move past it, so we can go back to being friends" she said with a tense smile.

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for the delay of this continuation, but i had a bit of a writers block.**

**Thank you so much for the sweet reviews! And thank you for all the favs and follows! How ever, I would like a chance to comment on some of the reviews, that wasn't very pleasant to read. I do not appreciate people throwing words like homophobia at me. I'm Gay myself, and I would never allow any of the characters in my story to be portrait as homophobic. Jane is confused and insecure. She's not,; cold, disgusted nor homophobic. Jane is edgy, we all know this. And this is sometimes what happens, when you cross that line between friendship and something more. Especially when you're dealing with two women, who identifys as straight. So if you do not enjoy this story, feel free to read something else or simply write your own :) And also, didn't the title of the chapter, give you a clue, that maybe this wasn't just a one, night thing? Relax, trust me, I've got this ;) Have a nice day.**

* * *

><p>A couple of day's past, and Jane and Maura's relationship had returned to normal. They worked on few cases together and chit-chatted as usual. So after a hard day at work they decided to go for a beer at The Dirty Robber.<p>

"I thought you said, you'd never drink again" Maura giggled as Jane took a big drink of her beer.

"When did I say that?" Jane asked frowning in confusion.

"The morning after the Christmas par…" Maura trailed of as she saw Jane's horrified expression.

They sat in awkward silences looking everywhere but each other. The silence was broken when Jane spotted Korsak and Frankie walking in.

"Hey guys. Come sit with us. Please." Jane greeted them.

They sat at The Dirty Robber for hours talking and drinking. Jane hadn't realized she'd had six beers by now. But she was fine. When Korsak ordered eight shots of tequila, both Maura and Jane didn't think it was a bad idea. They took two shots each. They both felt like they were in control and didn't think twice about ordering yet another set of shots. Bad idea. The two next shot hit hard. Making both fairly drunk.

"Well I gotta head home" Korsak said standing up.

"Yeah me to" Frankie stated, also standing up.

"Nooo, you can't leave already" Jane whined.

"Jane, it's midnight" Korsak chuckled

"Oh wow, then I guess we better head home too" Jane said surprised.

"Let me call you a cab" Frankie said, getting his phone out of his pocket. "You guys don't mind sharing right?"

"No not at all. Thank you Frankie" Maura smiled at the younger Detective.

As the cap pulled up in front of Janes apartment building, Jane turned to look at her friend and said:

"You know you can come up for a drink if you want"

Maura looked at the Detective slightly surprised. "Do you think that's a good idea?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure why not?" the Detective smirked

Maura quickly spotted Jane's flirtatious tone, and admitted to herself, that she rather enjoyed it.

"Okay then" she said playfully biting her lip.

Jane stopped a few steps from her front door. She looked down and then smiled slightly to herself.

"Jane?" Maura said standing behind her, wondering why she had stopped.

Jane took a deep breath and turned around. She quickly grabbed the other womans neck pulling her in for a kiss, taking the Doctor by surprise. The kiss quickly turned wet and sloppy. Maura placed her hands on the small of Janes back pulling her own body closer to the other womans. She roamed her hands further down, grabbing the brunettes toned ass. Jane let out a soft moan as she felt Mauras nails dig into her flesh.

She quickly spun them around, slamming Maura against her door. She reached behind her finding the honeyblonds hands and took them in her own. She pulled away from Mauras lips, put her hand up to rest on the door beside the Doctors face, looking into her gorgeous hazel eyes. She felt her body fill with warmth. A feeling she didn't really recognize. Maura looked at her friend with a soft smile and a twinkle in her eye.

_Wow._ This was so much more intense than she could have ever imagined.

She knew she wanted to touch Jane again, like she had once before, but this time she really wanted for Jane to touch her. The Detective put her free hand into her pocket and got out her keys. As she motioned to unlock the door, she flirtatiously leaned closer to Maura, pushing their warm bodies together. She looked the Doctor in the eye as she pushed the key in the keyhole and turned it open. She placed a soft kiss to the smaller womans lips, and motioned for her to step inside the apartment.

When they entered the apartment they were met by a jumping dog.

"Oh shit, I should really take her out." Jane stated slightly disappointed.

Maura looked at her and said: "it's okay." Then she leaned in to whisper into Janes ear: "I'll wait here." She leaned back and winked at her friend.

This sent a shiver down Janes spine. "I'll be right back" she said as she grabbed Jo Fridays leach.

When she returned, there was no sight of Maura. She looked around the kitchen as she placed a bowl of food in front of her small dog.

"Maura?" she called out, hoping she was still there.

"In here" a seductive voice said from the bedroom.

Jane took a beer out of the fridge, emptying it in one swing, before joining the Doctor in the bedroom. When she opened the door to her bedroom, she spotted Maura sitting on the end of her bed, legs crossed, elbows resting on the bed and only wearing a set of matching white laced underwear.

"Holy mother" Jane whispered breathlessly, as she took in the sight of the half-naked beauty in front of her.

Maura smirked up at her friend as she stepped closer, opening her legs for Jane to stand between then. As the Detective did so, she started to slowly pull of her jacket. Maura sat up, stopping her.

"Please let me." She said looking into the other womans chocolate colored eyes.

She slowly slid off Jane's jacket, not breaking eye contact. She unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it off, throwing it on the floor, exposing the Detectives toned abdomen as well as a blue, silky bra. She bit down her bottom lip hard as she felt her arousal grow at the sight. She roamed her hands across the olive skin, before placing a kiss just below her bellybutton. Jane inhaled sharply under this soft gesture, feeling her entire body tinkle. As the Doctor started unbuckling the brunettes belt, Jane reached down to tangle her fingers in the honeyblond hair. When Maura had discarded the belt on the floor she reached to unbutton Janes pants. She roughly pulled of the pants and as Jane stepped out of them, Maura let out a loud gasp.

"Shit" she whispered at the sight of the Detectives wet panties.

Jane made a loud groan as the smaller womans hands traced her inner thighs with her fingertips. Maura laid back on her elbows again when she had moved herself up the bed. As Jane straddled her best friend, she looked down at her toned abs, slightly biting her lip as her eyes met the Doctors. She slowly pushed her body down onto the other womans hot enticing body. She bent forward, kissing her. Both women moaned softly as they felt their tongues, touch each other. Jane broke the kiss and worked her lips down to kiss the Doctors neck. As she did so, Mauras eyes flustered shut, inhaling the other womans sweet lavender sent.

"Jane" she whispered into her ear. "Could you...use your handcuffs?"

Jane turned to look at Maura. "Handcuffs huh?" she said in a seductive voice, smirking lightly.

Maura nodded.

Jane bit her lip as she imagined the Doctor tied up.

"Sit up." She demanded.

The honeyblond did as told. Jane reached around her, to undo her bra clasp. She pulled the bra straps over the freckled shoulders, and down her arms before throwing it on the floor. Jane groaned as she looked down upon the Doctors newly exposed, naked chest. She ran her palms over the swollen nipples, making Maura arch her back, pushing her breasts further onto Janes scared palms.

Jane bent down, yet again, kissing the smaller woman with such passion, it sent bolts of electricity down her spine. She got up and walked to the pile of clothes on the floor, to find her handcuffs. As she slowly walked towards the bed, she placed one of the cuffs to rest on the edge of her index finger. Maura swore she could have climaxed at just the sight of the Detective, standing in front of her, in only her underwear, with the handcuffs hanging from her finger. She had never felt so aroused. She could almost feel herself soaking the sheets beneath her.

Jane climbed on the bed, straddling the Doctor yet again, making their needy center caress each other. She leaned in over the almost naked doctor beneath her. She pinned Mauras arms above her head and ran the cold steeled handcuffs up her left arm, making the honeyblond shiver. Jane then cuffed her and instructed her friend to keep her arms above her head.

Jane then kissed the Doctor again, licking and biting her bottom lip. She then moved to kiss her neck, and the tender spot beneath her ear. Mauras breath got heavier, and she started begging Jane to go further south. The Detective worked her way down her collarbone and down to the Doctors swollen nipples. She slid her tongue across the left nipple and bit down gently. As she did so she took the other beast in her hand, squeezing and rubbing the nipple between her thumb and index finger. This made Maura desperately trying to grab the pillow above her hands. The brunette looked up at Maura meeting her eyes, filled with need and desire. She leaned in to whisper.

"I want to taste you. Is that okay?"

Mauras lips parted at Jane's words and a loud groan escaped from her mouth.  
>"Please" she cried out.<p>

Jane smiled to herself, and moved her lips, to the Doctors toned abdomen. She left a trail of kisses as she removed herself from her straddling position, to settle in between the honeyblonds legs. She kissed her hip bone just above the lacy material before taking it in between her teeth and started to pull them off, making eye contact with the other woman. Maura bit her lip hard at the sight and at the sensation of the panties gliding across her thighs. Jane removed the soaked panties from her teeth she started kissing the smaller womans inner thighs, sucking hard, before sinking her teeth in to the freckled skin, making sure it would leave marks.

When she reached the Doctors needy, and highly aroused center, she licked her bottom lip, biting it slightly. Her face was filled with pride, at the sight of her own doing. She placed a soft kiss to Mauras wet center, making the Doctor arch her back in pleasure, desperate for more contact. Jane started licking her tongue across the other womans sensitive clit, moaning at the sweet taste. The brunette closed her lips around it and sucked gently, making Maura moan out loud in pleasure, and felt her body shiver as Janes long dark locks tickled her thighs. She licked further down the sweet wetness, circling her entrance before gliding her tongue inside. She then flattened her tongue, licking up and down the doctors lower lips, setting a pleasurable steady rhythm. Maura arched her back more, pushing her pelvis closer to Janes mouth. Jane placed a hand on the honeyblonds tight abs and slid it up her torso, to cup her left breast.

"Holy fuck!" Maura cried out, feeling herself getting closer.

Jane took her other hand up to Mauras center and placed to fingers inside her, while circling her clit with her tongue. Her fingers kept sliding out, making her add another finger. She curled up her fingers inside the Doctor and squeezed tighter around her breast. As Maura felt her orgasm overtake her mind and body, she started rocking her hips against Janes mouth and fingers. Just as she peeked, she yelled out Janes name, so loud she was sure, she had woken the whole street. The Detective slowed down her fingers and tongue as she felt Mauras body relax onto the madras. She climbed up and laid her body on top of the slightly sweaty body beneath her, waiting to kiss the honeyblond, as she could see her struggling to calm her breath. She placed a hand on Mauras heaving chest to help her out. When her breath returned to normal she opened her eyes meting the Detectives. She leaned forward kissing Jane softy, tasting her own coming on her lips.

"Oh wow" she said as she pulled away from the brunettes lips.  
>"I've never...like that...before...and you're sure, <em>you've<em> never done this before?"

"Just followed my instinct, I guess" Jane said with a proud smirk.

"Well I'd love to pleasure you too, but then you'll have to un-cuff me" Maura said moving her hands above her head.

"I think I wanna, take advantage of you being cuffed, juuust a little longer" The brunette replied in a playful tone.

"Oh Yeah?" Maura said breathlessly.

Jane slid off her panties and went to straddle the Doctors chest, making her center itches away from Mauras face.

"Yeah."

She slid her hand down to her swollen clit and started circling it, with two fingers. She started moaning at the feeling and threw her head back as she slid her fingers further down into the extreme wetness. Maura let out a loud gasp as she watched the Detective pleasure herself inches from her face. Jane moaned out loud as she put two fingers inside herself. Maura felt Janes wetness, slowly drip down her fingers and on to her chest.  
>"Please, let me help you." The Doctor cried out, desperately trying to free her hands.<p>

She felt her own arousal returning as Jane started rocking her hips, making her fingers slide deeper inside.

"Jane please!" Maura begged.

Jane liked the sound of Maura begging her, to help her out. She slid her fingers out and reached over to the bedside table, to get the key, and un-cuffed her friend. The Doctor quickly grabbed the Detectives thighs and pushed her up to her mouth. She took her clit in her mouth sucking with a little more force than, Jane had just done to her. As she licked lower, she dug her nails into Janes firm ass.

Jane threw her head back again in ecstasy, rocking her hips against the honeyblonds mouth. She had to grab the headboard, to steady herself as Maura slid her hand around Janes thigh and placed three fingers inside her. She sucked and licked the other womans swollen nob as she started moving her fingers in and out. Jane moaned loud, her breath out of control, and rocking faster, desperate for a release. Mauras hand, that was still placed on the Detectives cheek, slapped the soft skin gently. She could feel Jane tighten around her fingers, and started moving the faster, making Jane climax harder than she had in the bathroom stall.

Jane collapsed onto the bed, beside Maura, both hands placed on her heaving chest. The honeyblond put her arm across Janes waist, pulling her closer and buried her face in the Detectives neck.


	5. Baby steps

**Thanks for reading, Have an amazing day :)**

**Baby steps**

Jane woke up with a slight headache. The snow was still falling outside her bedroom window, creating a nice bright light. She was thankful, she wasn't as hunger over as the last time she'd been drinking. She was resting her head on the Doctors chest, with her arm wrapped around her waist. As she remembered what had happened in her bed, the night before, she felt her cheeks blush slightly. She admitted to herself, that she wasn't as embarrassed as she had been the morning after their last encounter.

_This is crazy. _She thought as she kept her arm wrapped around the honeyblonds waist. She never expected her and Mauras friendship to take a turn like this. But she had to admit she rather enjoyed cuddling like this.

Maura woke up, feeling the warm breath of the Detective on her naked chest. She smiled to herself, when she saw Janes sleeping position. She softly ran her thumb over the brunettes shoulder where her hand was resting. She could feel Janes body stiffen, telling her that she was already awake, and that she most likely surprised her with her gentle touch.

"Good morning" Maura whispered.

"Morning" Jane whispered back in a sweet sleepy voice.

"How are you feeling?" the Doctor asked as she kept stroking Janes shoulder.

"Confused" Jane answered truthfully.

"Do you want, to walk about, what confuses you?"

Jane sighed and started drawing circles with her fingers on Mauras side. "I'm just confused about this new situation we're in" Jane started. "I mean, am I a lesbian now?" and what are we to each other now? Friends? Lovers?"

"I understand your confusion Jane. I'm slightly confused myself. You don't have to label yourself. Just because you've enjoyed sex with a woman, doesn't mean you're homosexual. If I absolutely have to categorize our relationship, it would probably be… friends with benefits. Like I said, it's not like we're dating." Maura said quietly.

"Really? We're… fuck-buddies?"

Maura chuckled lightly at Janes choice of words. She softly hugged her friend, resting her chin on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry about how I acted, the other day. I was confused. I don't normally do stuff like this. Not even with men" Jane said in a soft voice. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"You didn't hurt me Jane. I knew where you were coming from. Emotions have never been your favorite subject."

Jane squeezed Mauras side a little more. The Doctor hummed quietly as she exhaled.

"You seem very relaxed about this whole thing." Jane started. "I never thought of you as being so free and open."

"You mean unlike you?" Maura smiled.

"What do you mean?" Jane asked surprised.

"Just that sometimes you can be quite…"

"Quite what, Maura?"

"Conservative." Maura grinned.

"What? I'm not _conservative_!" Jane said half offended, half giggling.

Both women giggled for a bit before Jane's phone bussed. She growled before reaching over to answer it.

"Rizzoli" she said in a firm voice. "Alright, I'll be right there."

A few days later Maura walked into the bullpen, looking for Jane. She spotted her sitting at her desk, sipping coffee.

"Jane?" the Doctor asked as she put a hand on Janes shoulder to get her attention.

"What's up Maura?" she asked in reply.

"I was wondering if you had any plans for tomorrow evening."

"No. Why?"

"Wonderful!" she said with a big toothy smile. "An old friend of mine is opening up a nightclub and I was hoping you'd like to join me?"

"A nightclub. Really Maura?"

"Come on Jane. It'll be fun!" Maura said tilting her head at the Detective.

Jane closed her eyes and inhaled deeply before replying. "Okay! But if it gets too 'nightclubbie' "she said moving her arms around in the air. "I'm leaving!"

"Fine" Maura said felling a smile creep up on her lips. "I'll pick you up at 10" she said turning around to exit the bullpen.

"Wait! What should I wear?" Jane asked.

"Whatever you'd like to wear is fine Jane" Maura smiled. "But not that" she said pointing to Janes work clothes, before turning to leave.

Jane frowned as she looked at a chuckling Korsak

"You're wiped, Rizzoli." The older Detective said as he made a movement with his hand while making whipping noises.

"Oh shut up." Jane snapped.

Later that afternoon, Jane stopped by The Division Café, to grab another coffee for her and Korsak.

"Hi sweetheart." Angela said as Jane walked in.

"Hi ma." Jane smiled at her mother.

Maura entered the café smiling, and walking to where the two women were standing.

"Hi Maura." The older Rizzoli greeted.

"Hello Angela." The Doctor said with a sweet smile.

"What's that on your neck, honey?" Angela asked, pointing to Mauras neck.

The two younger women's eyes widened in shock at Angela's question.

Maura tried to cover the slightly faded mark on her neck, with her long wavy hair.

"That's uhm…"

"That's just hives!" Jane interrupted, knowing her friends inability to lie. "You have to stop lying so much Doctor Isles."

"Right" the honeyblond said with a tense smile. "Well I have to finish up a few things, before going home." She said and walked to the elevators.

"Hives my ass." Angela grinned, as Maura diapered. "Do you guys think I was born yesterday? I can spot a hickie miles away. Is she seeing someone?"

"Uhm… Not as far as I'm concerned" Jane answered feeling her cheeks start to blush.

"Mmhmn…" Angela said raising one of her eyebrows.

"Okay, well it was nice chatting with you Ma, but I've got to get back to work. Love you." The Detective said as she took her coffees and walked towards the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for the sweet reviews, have an amazing day :) **

Maura pulled up at Janes apartment building the next day at 10, like she promised. Jane opened the door to the passenger's side and got into the seat.

"You look great Jane!" Maura smiled as she eyed the Detectives clothing.

She was wearing skinny jeans, a dark green top and a black leather jacket, under her winter coat. Her hair was put up in a ponytail and eyes had a nice smoky look.

"Thanks. So do you!" Jane said looking at the Doctor, who was wearing a body fitting black suit, and her hair in a long French braid.

Maura hadn't put on a dress on purpose, in order to conceal the many hickies, Jane had placed on her inner thighs a few days earlier.

"So who is this old friend of yours, that's opening the nightclub?" Jane asked.

"Eric Palmer. I went to medical school with him." Maura smiled looking at the snow filled road as she drove.

"Were you two ever...involved?" Jane asked quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"Like did you date him? Sleep with him?"

"We went out on a few dates, yes" Maura said with a soft smile.

"Oh okay." Jane said with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"It was a long time ago, Jane." Maura said reassuring as she padded the Detectives knee.

Jane threw a tense smile at her friend and turned her head to look out the window.

When they arrived at the nightclub, Maura placed a hand on Janes lower back, as they walked to the front of the line, feeling Jane hesitate.

"Dr. Isles, with guest." The honeyblond said to the doorman.

As he let them in, they walked straight to the bar.

"Eric?" Maura said as she noticed her friend.

"Maura, how lovely to see you." The tall, dark haired man greeted, giving the Doctor a tight hug.

Jane could feel her body fill with jealousy.

"Oh, this is my colleague and friend, Detective Jane Rizzoli." Maura said putting a hand on the brunettes shoulder.

"Nice to meet you Detective Rizzoli." He said reaching his hand out to shake Janes. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Nice to meet you too. And please call me Jane." She said shaking his hand. "So, Maura's told you about me?" She said eyeing the honeyblond. "Hopefully not all bad stuff?" She joked.

"Jane!" Maura said playfully poking the Detectives upper arm.

"No need to worry Jane, only good stuff. But she did leave out, just how stunning you are. I guess, Doctor Isles here, wants you all to herself." The tall man said.

Jane felt her cheeks blush and she had to look down, to conceal it.

"Thank you." She mumbled, with a shy smile.

"Well it's lovely to see you two ladies here. Everything you drink tonight is on the house. Enjoy your evening." Eric smiled.

When he left, they turned towards the bar. Maura ordered a beer for Jane and a long island ice tea, for herself.

"Didn't you say, you went to medical school with that guy?" Jane asked taking a big gulp of her beer. "So what is he doing, opening a nightclub?"

"He dropped out. He wanted to study business law instead. He almost fainted every time he saw blood." Maura giggled, playing with the straw between her teeth.

As the night progressed the two women had gotten themselves a little tipsy. They sat at the bar laughing, flirting a bit and talking about the nightclub. Maura excused herself to the restroom, and left Jane to herself at the bar.

"Hi there." A red-haired guy, approached the Detective.

"Hi." Jane smiled politely.

"I'm Jermaine." The guy said.

"Jane." the brunette replied.

"So are you here by yourself? You're not here with your husband are you?"

"Uhm, no I'm not. But I'm not alone though."

"Boyfriend then?"

"No."

"Interesting" The stranger said. "Can I get you a drink?"

"No thanks, I'm good." Jane said with a sweet smile.

"Okay. Well can I just tell you, that you are the most beautiful woman, I've seen here tonight?" He flirted.

"Wow, thank you" Jane smiled.

As Maura returned from the restroom, she spotted Jane sitting next to a guy, with a long red beard. She felt very jealous. He was obviously flirting with Jane. She had to think fast. Even though, her and Jane wasn't a couple, she kind of wanted Jane to herself, at least for the night. She slowly approached them, standing behind Jane, so she wouldn't notice her.

"So do you wanna get out of here?" The redhead, clearly intoxicated, asked suddenly. "You know, go somewhere more…_Private?"_

"No, thank you." Jane said with a frown.

"Oh, I thought you said, you were single?"

"To be fair, I actually never said that" Jane said.

"Hi Honey." Maura said walking up to Jane. She placed a soft kiss on the Detectives lips and smiled at her.

"Hi" Jane said under her breath.

"Oh, Hi." The Doctor said, turning to the guy, smiling.

The man's jaw, dropped as he looked at the two women in front of him.

"Come on, let's go dance, Sweetie." The honeyblond said reaching for Jane's hand. Jane took the Doctors hand in hers and got up to the dance floor.

"Thank you!" Jane said relieved.

"You are very welcome." Maura smiled.

The music was loud and the dance floor was packed. Maura pulled Jane closer by the hand she was still holding. Jane smiled awkwardly. This wasn't really her scene. But feeling the buss of the alcohol, she went along with it. The Doctor turned around and leaned her body, backwards to rest against Janes front. She slowly swung her hips intact to the music. Jane could feel herself getting slightly turned on by this action. She placed her hands on the other woman's hips, pulled her a little closer and imitated Mauras motions. Maura reached back and placed her hand on the Detectives neck. Jane leaned her head forward making their cheeks touch. Maura bended her knees and slowly slid down the brunette's body making her hand slide down Janes breasts. She moved her way back up, pushing her toned backside to Janes pelvis.

_Wow_ Jane thought. _This is really hot_.

She leaned her head forward again and placed a kiss to the smaller woman's neck. She parted her lips and flicked her tongue against the soft skin beneath her lips. Maura bit down her bottom lip, feeling herself getting worked up. She turned around and looked into the beautiful dark eyes.

"I need some fresh air. Let's go outside." She smiled softly. Jane nodded and followed her to the exit.

The cold air hit them as they walked outside. It had started snowing again. As they stood against the wall of the club for a little while, Maura started stroking her arms.

"God, you're freezing Maura. Why didn't you wear a coat?"

"It didn't go with this outfit." Maura frowned.

"Jesus Christ, Maura. Get in here before your lips turn blue." Jane said as she opened her winter coat to let the Doctor in.

The honeyblond smiled and put her arms around the Detectives waist. As she rested her head on the other woman's chest, Jane closed the warm coat around her. The brunette rested her chin at the top of her friend's head as she softly hummed, exhaling. Maura pulled herself closer to the warm body in front of her.

_God she smells amazing._ She thought as she breathed in Jane's intoxicating lavender sent.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the closeness. Jane closed her eyes too. She could feel the Doctors cold body start to warm up. The honeyblond placed a soft kiss to the Detectives collarbone. Jane felt a swarm of butterflies in her stomach, at the sweet gentle gesture.

_What is going on?_ She thought to herself. _Do I have feelings for Maura? Or is it the alcohol talking again?_

The Doctor started stroking Jane's back with her hands. She couldn't remember the last time she'd ever felt so safe.

"Let's head home Maura." Jane smiled opening her coat.

"Alright." The Doctor said unwrapping one of her arms, letting the other one slide around to Jane's side. Jane took her arm out of the sleeve and wrapped that half, around Mauras shoulder.

They walked to the Doctors car that was parked in an alley a couple of blogs away.

"Are you okay, to drive?" Jane asked as Maura unlocked the car. "Cause I don't think I am."

"Oh I hadn't really thought about that. I guess we can wait in the car, until we sober up."

She opened the door to the back seat and got in. Jane did the same.

"Should I turn the heat on?" Maura asked.

"Yeah, it's freezing in here." Jane complained.

The honeyblond reached between the two front seats to turn on the heat. As she did so Jane found herself staring at her friend's ass. She felt a strong urge to grab it tight.

**to be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry about the delay on this continuation, I hope you're still enjoying this story :)**

She closed her eyes and bit her lip. She tried to fight the urge, but it was too strong. She reached her hand up and grabbed the clothed flesh in front of her. Maura let out a soft gasp as she felt Jane's nails dig into her backside. Both women could feel their arousal grow. Maura made her way back to the seat next to Jane and looked into her eyes and then her lips. She leaned closer, making their lips a breath apart. She sighed slightly, with her eyes glued to the Detectives lips.

She closed the gap between them and kissed her friend softy. Jane felt a shiver run down her spine. She moved her hands to cup the Doctors face, pulling her lips closer to hers. Maura moved her hand to rest on the brunettes jean covered thigh. She stroked it as she softly slid her tongue into the Detectives mouth. She sunk her teeth into the other woman's bottom lip and pulled it a little. Jane felt a wetness between her legs, and moaned softly, enjoying the effect the Doctor had on her body. The honeyblond pulled away and looked at her friend.

"Hey, why did you stop?" Jane whispered, with her eyes closed. "I thought we were, you know, friends with benefits?"

Maura let out a small giggle. She leaned in once again making her lips an inch away from Jane's. She barely touched her lips, and pulled away, teasing the Detective. Jane took charge and grabbed Mauras neck and pulled her in for a fierce kiss. The doctor moaned into the brunette's mouth, she loved it when Jane showed dominance. Jane moved her hand down to unbutton the honeyblond's jacket. She cupped Mauras breast on the outside of her shirt, squeezing it lightly. The smaller woman bit her lip between kisses.

She stopped the kissing and straddled her friend. She looked down, meeting the Detectives lust filled eyes. She reached behind Jane's head and pulled her hair tie out, making the long dark locks fall down her back and sides of her face. She tossed it aside and grabbed a fistful of hair, close to the roots and pulled. Jane let out a loud groan, feeling herself getting more worked up. She placed her hands on the Doctors thighs as she kissed the woman on top of her fiercely. Their tongues danced together in a soft wetness, and both moaned at the sensation. Jane moved her hands up the sides of the Doctors body and when she reached her breasts, she moved her palms over the shirt feeling erect nipples underneath. This action earned a slightly louder moan, from the honeyblond, who started breathing heavier.

Her hands where still tangled in the brunettes locks and she now started rocking her hips against Jane beneath her. Jane placed her hands on Mauras ass and pulled her center closer to hers. She then ran her hands up the honeyblond's back, as she continued kissing her with great passion. She moved them to the line of Mauras pants. She unbuttoned them, and slid her left hand down, meeting the Doctors panties. She moved her hand inside the undergarments, making Maura squirm, as her hand was cold. She moved further down, moaning into her friend's mouth at the sensation, of her wetness. She could feel that it wouldn't take her long, to get Maura off. She really enjoyed, that she was able to turn on another human being, to this extent. She moved her lips from the doctors and leaned left to whisper:

"God, you're so wet, Maura. Want some help with that?"

Mauras eyes fluttered shut, lips parted and a small groan escaping her lips, she nodded. Jane started working her magic, earing loud moans from the woman above her. As she circled the wet entrance of the doctor, Maura pulled the dark locks harder and bit her lip. Jane kissed her neck, and circled her clit at the same time. Maura was rocking her hips on to the Detectives hand, moaning loud:

"Please Jane! Please!"

Jane got the Doctors hint and plunged two fingers inside her. Maura made a loud moan and threw her head back in pleasure. She started riding the brunette's fingers and tightened her grip on the long curly hair. Jane caught her lips in a kiss and curled her fingers inside the smaller woman, the best she could. As Maura felt her orgasm arrive with such force, she bit down on Jane's bottom lip, and pulled it out.

As the last spasms of her orgasm past, Maura let Jane's lip go.

"Holy fuck!" she said as she relaxed against the brunette's body.

Jane slid her fingers out, and kissed the side of her friends head. They both enjoyed being in each other's embrace. When Mauras breath had returned to somewhat normal she leaned back a bit, to kiss the Detectives lips. As she did so, she quickly pulled away, tasting blood on her lips.

"Oh my god Jane! You're bleeding!" she said with wide eyes. "Did I do that? Gosh I'm so sorry. It's just, I didn't expect to come that hard."

"Honey, its fine. It actually got me even more worked up" Jane said with a big grin.

"Okay, well just give me a minute, I'll help you with that!" Maura said, still a little out of breath, but smiling big.

She kissed Jane's neck, not wanting to cause her more pain, by kissing her lips. She sucked the olive skin beneath her, leaving a trail of, dark red marks. She rocked her hips against Jane's center once again, causing the Detective to grab the Doctors jacket, behind her. Her breathing was heavy, she was already close.

Maura kissed her way down just above Jane's breasts. Yet again she sucked, and sunk her teeth into the soft skin. The brunette inhaled sharply, and squeezed her eyes shut. The Doctor caressed her left breast in one hand and moved her other down to the line of Jane's jeans. Jane's eyes shot open, at the touch.

"Maura, I swear if you go further, I'm going to come." She said through clenched teeth.

The honeyblond, moved her hand further down meeting the other woman's underwear. She smiled to herself felling, that the Detective, was wearing briefs. She started strocking the hot, needy, wet center, on the outside of the fabric. As she did so, she returned her lips to Jane's neck. That was too much for Jane to handle. She moaned out Maura's name, as she came undone.

* * *

><p>It had started getting brighter outside, and the two women's buss had warned off. They both crawled out of the backseat and got into the front, ready to go home.<p>

As they drove, Jane placed her hand on the Doctors thigh. Maura moved her hand down and laced her fingers with Jane's. She looked right and found Jane smiling lovingly at her. Before Maura could return the smile, her face filled, with concern. Jane's eyebrows frowned in confusion.

"What?" She asked.

"Jane, your lip. It's still bleeding, and it's pretty swollen."

"Oh wow, really?" Jane said and ran her finger over it. "Ouch!" she whined.

"I think, you might need stiches." Maura said.

"What no! Can't you just fix it?"

"I could, but I don't have any supplies for it. We're going to swing by the ER."

"Nooo, Maura." Jane complained.

The honeyblond, titled her head at the Detective.

"Okay, fine!" Jane growled.

When they entered the ER, Maura went to the desk, and explained the situation.

After a couple of minutes, a nurse approached them.

"Hi, I'm Nancy." The petite nurse greeted.

"Wow that was quick!" Jane said.

"Well it's, rather quiet at this hour, and since its Dr. Isles patient, you moved to the top our list." Nancy smiled.

She guided them to a bed, and motioned for Jane to sit down.

"So, I understand you injured your lip?" she said looking at Jane.

Jane nodded, and felt her cheeks blush lightly.

"Alright, well let's have a look." The nurse said and put her hand under Jane's chin, and moved it up, to get a better look at her lip.

"Ouch! That looks painful! How on earth did you injure yourself like this, Detective?"

Jane looked at Maura, whose face was as shocked as her own.

"Uhm…I…Uh…" Jane stuttered trying to come up with a good lie.

The nurse noticed the hikes on Jane's neck.

"Oh…right. I see." She smiled, raising her eyebrows.

Both Jane and Maura turned bright red.

When Jane had gotten stitched up, they left the Emergency room and got into Mauras car.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Maura asked as she started the car.

"Can't I come with you? I mean your place is closer anyway." Jane replied.

"Sure" The Doctor smiled.


	8. New Year's

**New Year's**

A week past and New Year was just around the corner. Maura had spent Christmas in France with her parents, and had returned on December 29th. Jane had spent Christmas at Mauras house with Angela, Frankie, Tommy, TJ and Lydia.

J:** Have any plans for New Year's?**

M:** Actually no**.

J:** Really? You're not going to Capri or some other fancy island?**

M:** Ha-ha, very funny, Jane. Why do you ask?**

J:** Just um... I don't have any plans and I was thinking maybe we could hang out together?**

M:** Sounds lovely Jane. My place at 7?**

J:** I'll be there**.

The detective put down her phone. She knew exactly why she had asked the Doctor, to celebrate New Year's Eve with her. She wanted her. To feel her skin, to taste her lips again. To give her multiple orgasms and make her scream her name. For Maura to make her body quiver. But she didn't have the guts, to just go over there and take what she wanted. New Year's Eve was the perfect opportunity. There would, for sure, be alcohol and since this was the thing to connect the two in sexual encounters, Jane couldn't wait. She wasn't sure, if she was ready to do it, without alcohol. Yet.

* * *

><p>New Year's Eve was on a Friday this year. It was cold and dark outside, despite the early hour. The brunette pulled up in Mauras, well lid, driveway. She turned off the engine and grabbed the bottle of champagne she had bought for the occasion and got out of the car. As she walked up to the front door, she felt her nipples stiffen at the cold air. She opened the door, knowing the honeyblond hadn't locked it, in case Jane was late.<br>She got in, holding the champagne in front of her, smirking and slightly yelling out into the living room:

"Okay, let's get this party started baby!"  
>Her entire body stiffened. Her eyes winded and she felt her cheeks flush red.<p>

"Hi, Janie!" Angela said, smiling big. "Wow you're really excited about New Year's huh?"

Jane bowed her head in embarrassment, trying to conceal the disappointment that covered her face. Maura appeared from the kitchen, wearing a long tight red, dress and matching lipstick. She pursed her lips as she noticed Jane's facial expression.

"Hi, Jane." She said, trying to sound as normal as she could. "Let me take your coat."

"Thank you" Jane said in a low voice through clenched teeth.

When the Doctor took the coat from Jane's hands, she noticed that she was wearing a stunning, burgundy colored dress witch just about, covered her backside and cut low in the front. High heels, to complete the look. She bit her lip softly and smiled. She knew that Jane had bought that outfit for her enjoyment. When Maura had closed the door, to the coat closet, the Detective grabbed a firm grip on her bicep and guided her to the kitchen.

"What the hell are they doing here?!"  
>Jane complained, trying to keep her voice low, so only Maura could hear her.<p>

"Your mother called this afternoon and asked if I had any plans for tonight, and I told her, you were coming over, and she invited herself, Frankie and Korsak" Maura explained.

Jane's face was beaming disappointment.

"What's the big deal Jane?"

The Detective looked at her friend, with a big frown.  
>"I just thought, it was going to be the two of us."<p>

"And you're disappointed, it's not?"

"Well yeah... I was hoping we could..."

"Could what Jane?" Maura smirked already knowing the answer.

"You know..." Jane said looking over her shoulder to see if anyone was standing near them. She lowered her voice even more, almost whispering.  
>"<em>Drink<em>…"

Maura took the champagne out of Jane's grip. When she had placed the bottle in the refrigerator, she walked to join her guests in the living room, but not before whispering over her shoulder, winking:

"Nice dress."

Jane followed her with her eyes and growled to herself. She ran her hands over her face before walking to the living room. She pulled the best smile she could, given her irritation and obvious disappointment.

* * *

><p>They sat in the light and warmth of the fireplace. The hostess had provided them with plenty of drinks and snacks. As the night progressed, they started playing charades. Maura and Jane had teamed up and played against Angela and Korsak. Frankie had offered to be in charge of the timer.<br>Korsak was desperately trying to act out 'The sound of music' pretending to sing and dance.

"Dirty dancing? Shall we dance? Saturday night fever?" Angela shouted desperately.

"Time!" Frankie said.

"Ugh!" Angela growled.

"The sound of music!" Korsak said sitting down.

"What?! Well why, the hell, didn't you try to act out the kids? Or the Captain?!" The older Rizzoli complained.

The two best friends tried their best not to burst into laughter, but failed. Angela starred both down.  
>The pursed their lips and Jane motioned for Maura to get up.<p>

"Okay. Ready?" Maura said when she had read the small note.

Jane nodded.

The Doctor, pointed towards Frankie for him to start the timer.  
>She moved her hands indicating the word was a movie. She then placed her hands in front of her and closed her eyes.<p>

"Ghost!" Jane yelled.

"Yes!" Maura squealed jumping up and down, clapping her hands.

"Oh yeah!" Jane said placing her hands on her knees as she got up from the couch to do a victory dance.

In the heat of the excitement, Maura grabbed the brunette by the face and kissed her. Jane pulled back, shocked. All eyes were on the two women. Both faces flushed bright red and eyes wide.  
>Jane wanted to get away from the embarrassing situation as fast as she could. She walked, fighting the urge to run, to the guest bathroom. When she entered she looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was still extremely flushed and her cheeks felt as if they were on fire. She turned on the cold water and splashed it on her face, careful not to mess up her makeup. The cool water soothed the burning sensation. Ten minutes past and Jane heard a silent knock on the door.<p>

"In a minute" she said.

"Jane it's me, open up." Maura's voice was heard from the other side.

The Detective took a deep breath and dried the water off of her face, with a clean towel, before opening the door. The Doctor walked in, closing and locking the door behind her.

"Are you okay? You've been out here, for quite some time." The honeyblond said, looking at her friend with concern. "I'm sorry about before, I don't know what got into me."

"It's okay, Maura. It just took me by surprise." Jane said placing the towel on the counter. "What did they say, when I left?"

"They just sat there with their mouths open for a while, before Frankie asked, what that was about."

"Well what did you say?"

"I just simply told the truth"

"Witch is?"

"I got caught up in the moment."

"Then what happened?"

"They smiled, understanding."

"Phew!" Jane said under her breath. "Well where are they, now?"

"In the guest house, getting more champagne."

They smiled at each other for a moment.

"I wish I could have kissed you just a little longer." Maura said looking at Jane's lips.

"I kinda wish too" the Detective admitted, returning the look.

"Kind of?" the Doctor asked, slightly interested in what exactly Jane meant.

"Well...I kinda wanted to know what it feels like to kiss you, without being drunk." she smiled shyly.

"Me too, Jane" Maura said quietly.

Subconsciously they moved closer. Eyes connected in a deep gaze. Jane moved her face closer to the Doctors, stopping an inch of her lips. The honeyblond sighed softly before closing the short distance between their lips. The kiss was soft, sweet and tender. And yet explosive. Jane could feel a swarm of butterflies in her stomach. The Doctor felt a tinkle spread throughout her entire body, and she could feel Jane smiling against her lips. She couldn't help but do the same. This kiss was not about sex. It was about feelings. Feelings neither of them had expected. Just lips caressing lips. No tongue or fight for dominance. Jane ran the back of her hand against Mauras cheek. A sweet gesture that made the Doctor weak in the knees. Jane broke the kiss and rested her forehead against Mauras.

"Wow" she whispered, with her eyes closed.

"Yeah" Maura smiled.

They kissed again softly, forgetting time and place. Like they were the only two people in the world. Suddenly the kiss was stopped, by a knock on the door.

"Did you move the party out there?" Korsak chuckled.

Jane shook her head, and opened the door.

"What were you doing in there?" Korsak said wiggling his eyebrows.

"We were just talking, Vince" Jane snapped. She was pissed at him for interrupting a very intimate moment.

"Hey, it's kinda funny to think, that the last time, we saw the two of you kiss, at the Christmas, you also disappeared to the bathroom. Couldn't get enough huh?" He grinned.

"You know what, Vince? Mind your own damn business!" Jane said nudging him out of the way so she could exit the bathroom.

"Don't forget to wipe that lipstick off!" Vince yelled after her, with laughter in his voice.

"Oh shut up!" The Detective said embarrassed, wiping her lips with the back of her hand.

"What's with the kissing?" He asked, stopping the honeyblond as she walked past him. "I didn't see any mistletoe."

Maura threw him a sweet smile and walked after Jane.

In the living room Angela and Frankie had opened another bottle of champagne. The younger Rizzoli offered a glass to both women, when they entered. Maura had turned on the tv., just as the countdown for the New Year, started. They all stood up, champagne in hand, counting along.

"3…2..." Jane and Maura looked at each other. They both smiled. Jane winked at her friend, took her hand in hers, intertwining their fingers, knowing the others were too occupied by the tv, to notice. Maura returned the wink and gave the brunettes hand a squeeze. _Close enough_, they thought.

"...1…Happy new year!" they all shouted.

Angela embraced Frankie and kissed his cheek, wishing him a happy new year. She then turned to Jane, who had let Maura's hand go, hugging and kissing her cheek as well. Maura, Korsak and Frankie all hugged in turn before, Angela turned to Maura and kissed her cheek, smiling at her. They all stood smiling, enjoying the moment.

"Wait. You're not going to hug your best friend?" The older Rizzoli said, looking at her daughter. "What is up with you two, this evening? You're acting strange."

Jane opened her arms to embrace the Doctor, trying to reassure everybody, that everything was perfectly normal.

"Watch the tongue" Korsak whispered from behind Jane.

She threw him a look of warning, before hugging the honeyblond tight. She breathed in the scent of the smaller woman's hair. She smelled like vanilla, with a hint of lavender. Jane smiled, knowing where the smell of lavender stemmed from. Once again, they forgot about time and place, being in each other's arms. It wasn't until Frankie cleared his throat, that the two women came back to the room.

As the night continued into the early hours of the new year, two more bottles of champagne had been emptied. Angela and Frankie had gone outside to watch the fireworks, which left Korsak alone with the two best friends. They listened to music and laughed as the older Detective danced around with a funny hat on. Maura vent to the kitchen to tightie up a bit. Jane caught her eyes from the couch and smiled warmly.

_Man, she is something else. Why have I never noticed this before? God I'd, love to sink my teeth into those lips. And just rip that dress off and…no Jane! Stop it! Your family and Korsak are still here. _She thought to herself. She couldn't wait to be alone with the beautiful honeyblond.

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

Jane looked at her watch. 03 am. It couldn't be long now.

Angela and Frankie returned.

"How was the fireworks?" Maura asked from the kitchen island.

"So pretty!" Angela said excited. "Thank you for a lovely evening Sweetheart! We're going to head home now."

"You're very welcome Angela" Maura smiled. "I'm glad you guys came."

"C'mon Frankie and Vince, it's time to go home. You too Jane." The older Rizzoli said motioning for them to get up.

"I think I'm just gonna crash here." Jane said standing up. "I shouldn't drive, and getting a cab is going to be a nightmare. You don't mind Maura, do you?"

"No, not at all Jane." The Doctor smiled.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" Angela asked.

"Yes." The Detective nodded.

"And you Vince, you're going to sleep on my couch! You're too drunk." Angela chuckled.

Korsak didn't answer her, he just walked out the door and headed to the guesthouse.

Frankie and Angela said their goodbyes to the two women, who had followed them to the door.

"Bye Ma, bye Frankie" Jane said waiving from the door.  
>She closed it and turned around facing the honeyblond.<p>

"Finally!" The Doctor said and smashed her lips on to the Detectives. She pushed her aggressively on to the door, holding on to the brunettes biceps, with a firm grip. She pulled away a bit and said:  
>"I've been waiting all night for this! I've been so aroused ever since you walked through that door!"<p>

"Oh yeah?" The Detective smirked.

"Yeah" Maura replied, letting one of her hands go from her grip. She lifted her dress and put her hand down the front of her panties. She pulled her hand out and placed two wet fingers inside Jane's mouth. The Detective's eyes shut instantly. She growled loudly as she sucked the juices off of Mauras fingers. She kissed her again, deepening it by sliding her tongue inside the other woman's mouth. She felt the Doctor run her tongue along the lines of her lips, before biting down on her bottom lip.

"You're a little vampire, aren't ya?" She smiled at the honeyblond.

"You just taste, so damn good" Maura replied, licking her lips. "Vampires are actually very interesting. There has been serious speculation of their existence and..."

"Stop talking!" Jane cut her off. She grabbed her neck with her free hand and pulled her in, kissing her again. She couldn't help but smile and shake her head lightly, at her friend.  
>Just as the kiss got more heated and intense, Jane stopped. She walked a few steps away from Maura. The Doctor followed her with her eyes, interested as to what the brunette was up to. Jane walked behind her, got close to her and put her hands behind her back.<p>

"Freeze" She said with a powerful voice.

Maura smirked. She couldn't wait for what was about to happen.

"You look, rather suspicious, young lady. I'm going to have to frisk you. So put your hands on the door and don't move"

Maura did as told. The Detective moved closer to her. She reached forward and placed her hands on the Doctor's wrists. She slowly slid her hands over the beautiful toned arms, making the other woman's body shiver. She ran the palm of her hands down the sides of the beauty, and as she did so, she nuzzled her face into the honeyblond hair. When her hands reached her hips, she rested them there for a second, leaving her friend wanting more. Maura moved her hands down and placed them on top of Jane's. The brunette grabbed the hands and slammed them back onto the door.

"Don't move." She said firmly.

She moved her hands back to the honeyblond's hips and slowly ran them up the front of her torso, feeling the smooth silk of her dress on her scared palms. When she reached Mauras breasts she squeezed them softly, making the Doctor inhale sharply, at the sensation. The brunette squatted, letting her hands slid down Mauras ass. She wrapped her fingers around Mauras calf on her left leg and moved them up along the toned leg. As her fingers approached the Doctors center, she stopped her actions and moved to the over leg. When she was done, she grabbed the tight end, of the smaller woman's and squeezed tight as she stood.

"Jane, I can't take this any longer." The Doctor said desperately.  
>She spun around facing the Detective kissing her fiercely.<p>

"I could arrest you, you know. For disobedience." Jane said

"As long as you, use your handcuffs." Maura said seductively and kissed her again.

The taller woman placed her hands on the sides of the Doctors face, kissing her passionately. It turned into a fight for dominance. A fight Maura was slowly winning. The more they kissed, the more Jane weakened. The honeyblond started moving their bodies towards the kitchen, still connected in a heated kiss. When they reached the kitchen island, the door opened and the two women pulled apart in an instant.

"Hey. Vince forgot his shoes." Angela giggled, walking in.

She walked over to the side of the couch and grabbed the shoes.

"Okay, I'll see you two tomorrow." Jane's mother said, walking up, to hug her daughter.

"Your lipstick is running out Janie." She said as she walked out the door.

The two women stood in silence for a moment, then, Jane started walking towards the door.

"You're leaving?" Maura asked disappointed and confused.

When the Detective reached the door, she turned the lock and walked back to Maura.

"No more interruptions tonight!" she said.

She took the honeyblond's hands in hers.

"Now, where were we?" She smiled.

Maura returned the smile and kissed her friend again. She put her hands on the other woman's hips, pulling her closer. Her hands moved up her back and found the zipper of Jane's dress. She unzipped it and started pulling it off of the gorgeous Detective. When the dress fell to the floor, Jane stepped out of it and one of her shoes.

"Leave them on." Maura said looking down.

Jane did as was she told. Maura reached to her side, and unzipped her own dress. She stepped out of it and returned her hands to the brunette's hips. Jane let out a gasp of air, noting that the Doctor wasn't wearing underpants. Maura played with the line of the Detectives thong before slowly pulling it off, leaving Jane completely naked. Jane looked up and down the naked woman in front of her. She realized, that this was the first time they were completely naked in front of each other. She bit her lip at the sight of the exposed honeyblond and reached her hands forward, placed them on the sides of Mauras breasts and ran her thumbs over the erect nipples. Maura ached her back at the pleasurable touch and leaned her head back.

Jane moved closer, now circling her fingers, and licked the smaller woman's exposed neck. The Doctor let out a soft moan and arched her back further into the brunette's body. Jane started nibbling at the soft skin whilst letting her hands roam down her torso. Maura felt herself getting more and more turned on. She caught Jane's lips and connected them in another kiss. The Detective moved her hands to Mauras ass, grabbing tight as she lifted her up onto the countertop. The honeyblond smirked at her friend. It was clear, that she was turned on by that action. She leaned herself back onto the cold marble, watching as Jane crawled on top of her. The taller woman moved her body down to rest on top of Maura. She looked her in the eye whilst swinging her long dark hair to one side, resting her weight on her right elbow. Her other hand moved from Mauras abs, to her breast and to finally rest around her neck. She kissed her again. She left a trail of kisses down her body, stopping just above her center. She slid her tongue along the skin and heard the Doctor moan. Mauras hands grabbed Jane's hair and pulled her face up to look at her.

"Wait" she said.

"What is it baby?" the Detective asked.

Maura moved her body up, slowly pushing Jane's body down, so that she was now laying across the kitchen island. The smaller woman straddled the Detectives head, facing her legs. She slowly bent her body forward and kissed along Jane's thighs, down to her needy center. The brunette's fingers trailed up Mauras thighs while placing a kiss between her legs. Mauras breathing got heavier and she flicked her tongue across the clit in front of her. Jane moaned into the Doctors center and stuck her tongue out to circle her entrance. Loud moans were heard around the kitchen as the two women pleasured each other.

"I want us to come together." Maura said trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah me too" Jane heaved.

"I'm so close Jane. What do you need?"

"Fingers" she said breathlessly.

The Doctor ran two fingers through Jane's swollen folds. As she slid them inside she sucked Jane's clit hard, felling the Detectives grip tighten around her thighs.  
>They both felt their orgasms arrive, more intensely than ever before. It was a euphoric experience for them both. They felt like they were floating and all limbs were tinkling. Even moans felt amazing escaping their mouths. They both kept licking, feeling the longest climax in their history of having sex. Their bodies relaxed as the last spasms had made their way out their bodies. Maura un-straddled Jane and collapsed next to her friend. They laid opposite of each other trying to calm their heaving chests. They still felt extremely high from the orgasms. This was a feeling neither had ever experienced before and it felt as if the whole room was spinning. Jane's hand looked for Mauras beside her. They were just lying there holding hands, looking at the ceiling, blown away.<p>

Jane didn't notice Maura jumping off the counter but she soon found out as she felt the Doctor grab her thighs, pulling her body to the curb of the counter. She looked down, surprised.

"What are you…Oh God!" She gasped when Maura once again buried her face between her legs. Jane desperately grabbed the end of the counter behind her head as she felt orgasm after orgasm run through her body. Maura stood up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She had a proud smile on her face as she watched Jane lying with closed eyes and fingers tangled in her hair, moaning softly with every exhale.

"I…I…God…Maura…I think…you fucked my brain out." Jane's voice was more raspy than usual as she had moaned and screamed at the top of her lounges.

Maura chuckled to herself. She fought the urge to argue that, that was in fact psychically impossible.

* * *

><p>When Maura woke up the next morning she smiled as the memories of last night played through her mind. She turned to her side to cuddle up to Jane. But instead of Jane, there was placed a big bouquet of red roses on her side of the bed. The Doctor smiled big, smelling the flowers and opening the little note that was attached, saying: <em>Open me<em>.

She opened the small envelope and read out loud to herself:

_Have dinner with me._

_J._

Mauras smile grew bigger. And even bigger, when she noted, the little heart Jane had drawn at the bottom.


	10. First but not last

**Hey guys. Sorry for the delay. I had some personal problems. Thank you so much for the sweet reviews! They all made me smile! :) **

**I'm sorry for calling for out, but since you're writing as a 'guest' I have no choice. I try my hardest. I've already warned that English isn't my first language. Where is your story? :) Please bare with me. thank you :)**

**And 'Yaya-Guest' Yes! bingo! i'm glad someone caught that! :p **

**I think that this might be the last chapter of this story. I might continue it, but in another story. I'm going to leave it open for a while, so we'll see it there will be another chapter :) **

**Thank you so much for reading. Starting this I never imagined that people would like what I wrote. So thank you. And a big thanks, to my always loving and supporting muse! You're the reason I believe in myself!**

* * *

><p><strong>First but not last. <strong>

The next day Jane arrived at the station a bit late. It had been snowing hard all night and she had, had difficulties moving through traffic, doing the massive amounts of snow covering the roads.

When she entered, she headed straight to the cafe for her usual cup of coffee. Her eyes searched the room, looking for her mother. She looked at her watch. 10 am, it read. She sipped her coffee slowly, careful not to burn her tongue as she walked toward the elevators. She figured her mother's absence was do to the extreme weather. She entered the bullpen, removed her coat, and hung it on the back of her chair. She sat down and ran a hand through wild curls, feeling small droplets of cold water. She closed her eyes and sighed. The big pile of paperwork on her desk was not a thing the Detective was looking forward to. She reached for her phone as she remembered, there was in fact a thing she was looking forward to. She clicked open the last received message and read it.

_**I can't wait**_

She couldn't help but smile.  
><em>I can't wait. <em> Maura sweet, creamy voice played in Jane's mind as she read it again. She snapped out of her dreaming state, when the phone made a small vibration.

**M: Jane****? Are you there?**

**J: Yes**

**M: Good. Angela and I are snowed in. The guy that usually comes and shovels snow is on vacation. Do you think, you can come by and help?**

**J: Sure. I'll just check to see if it's okay with Cavanaugh**.

**M: That wont be necessary. The Lieutenant is in my guesthouse**.

Jane rolled her eyes. She got her coat and her coffee and left the bullpen.

It took her a while but when she finally arrived at Mauras house she was surprised by the amounts of snow surrounding the house. Before getting out of the heated car she found her phone, to call the Doctor.

"Hey Maura. I'm outside but I can't get to the door, what do I do?"

"Hi Jane. There's a shovel in the garage, so I would appreciate it, if you could start removing some of the snow that's keeping the door from opening. Then I will come out and help you."

"Okay" Jane said before hanging up.

As she stood in the cold wind outside, removing snow as fast as she could, she could see the honeyblond through the slender window beside the door. She was looking out at her with a steaming cup in her hand. She smiled as their eyes found each other. The Detective smiled back feeling warm despite the low temperature. When She had shoveled for 20 minutes, Maura was finally able to open her front door. When Jane had removed her coat, she entered the kitchen where the honeyblond was waiting. She handed her a big cup of hot liquid. Jane smiled appreciative and sipped the steaming beverage.

"I thought you might need some hot chocolate to warm you up" the doctor smiled. "Thank you so much for helping me."

She stepped closer to her friend whose cheeks were flushed from the change in temperatures. Jane placed her cup on the counter as Maura approached. Their eyes were connected in a deep gaze, much as it had been earlier through the window. Maura softly stroked the detectives cheek before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on the brunettes mouth, tasting the chocolate that lingered on her lips. The kiss wasn't intended to tease or arouse, it was meant as a thank you, but the doctor had difficulties stopping herself. Jane relaxed into the kiss and her hands found their way up to rest on the smaller womans hips. It was soft, slow and sweet at first, but suddenly it turned heated and passionate. Maura enjoyed it. She did. But she wanted to take it slow now that their relationship was maturing.

"Wow." she said softly,when she pulled her lips from the detectives.

Jane hummed disapproving at the loss of contact. She opened her eyes, once again meeting the Doctors gaze. Coming to her senses she understood why the honeyblond had stopped. Deep down she wanted to take it slow too, but it was hard in the Doctors present. Mauras kisses made her greedy. Greedy for more. She smiled shyly, reaching for her cup.

" Wait. What about my mother and the Lieu?"

"Oh yeah, I'll just call Angela, you know to make sure they're...decent"

"Yurk!" Jane said screwing her face in disgust.

Hours later, when they were done helping Jane's mother and their boss, they returned to the main house to warm up. They sat under a blanket together on the couch staring into the fireplace. Maura looked at Jane. The way the flames illuminated her face, made the Doctor weak in the knees. _My god was she beautiful_. The honeyblond felt warm inside looking at the gorgeous creature sitting next to her. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. Not only to have her in her life but to actually have a deeper connection with her. She knew she wanted to make her happy. In any way possible. Jane felt Maura's eyes burn into her skin and she turned to look at her. As The Doctor sat there looking like a lovesick teenager, Jane had to conceal her giggle.

"So did you like the flowers?" Jane said in a low voice, looking down at her hands as she spoke.

"I loved them. Thank you so much." Maura smiled lovingly. She sighed softly before continuing;"I was thinking, since you're already here, maybe we could have dinner here?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." the detective said looking at her friend. "However, I would like to take you out on a 'real' date some day"

"Does that mean you already have plans for a second date?"

Jane looked back at her hands before answering;

"Yeah. And not just a second one." she could feel her cheeks start to blush at her confection.

Maura smiled and leaned in to kiss her flushed cheek.

"So what would you like for dinner?"

"I don't know. I'm sure I'll like whatever you make" Jane smiled.

"Awhh. What would you make, if you were to make me dinner?"

" I don't know...Olives and ketchup."

Maura frowned in disgust. "I am not even going to comment on that!"

Jane giggled and snuggled under the blanket. She felt her eyelids getting heavy.

* * *

><p><em>Oh yeah god Jane! Yes! Harder! Oh my god! Uuuuhgnnn!<em>

"Jane? Jane?" the Detective heard in the distance.

"Maura" she mumbled.

She opened her eyes, and looked at the blurry shape squatting besides her.

"Maura" she mumbled again in a low voice, blinking, trying to see clearly.

"Im here Jane. It's okay, You were sleeping." Maura said stroking the brunettes arm softly, to calm her.

"How long was i out?" Jane asked looking around to get a clue.

"About two hours. What were you dreaming about? Did you have a nightmare?"

"I...I was having a dream about you... And me."

"Oh yeah? What were we doing?" The honeyblond asked interested.

Just as she had asked, she felt the Detectives lips on hers. Jane's arms wrapped around her neck, pulling her closer. The Doctors hand grazed up from the other womans arm to her neck, as Jane's grabbed a fistful of honeyblond hair. The Doctors mouth opened as a moan escaped. Jane took the opportunity to slid her tongue into the the smaller womans mouth, needing more contact. Maura pulled apart, looking into Jane's eyes. They were a shade darker, filled with lust and desire.

"Oh, that kind of a dream" Maura smirked.

She was kneeling on the floor next to the couch, and without replying, the brunette pulled her shirt up and started kissing the soft skin of the Doctors abs. Maura's eyes fluttered shut and she had to grasp on to Jane's arm to steady herself. The Detective slowly slid her hand down the front of the Doctors skirt, still kissing her abdomen, making the honeyblond gasp out loud.

"So what exactly were we doing, in this dream of yours?" Maura purred.

"Well I was touching you. Just how you like it. And you were screaming out my name." Jane said between kisses.

Maura moaned hearing her friend explain her dream in details. Just as Jane's hand moved further down her skirt, the Doctor opened her eyes, noticeing the dinner she had made and came to her senses. She grabbed the brunettes hand and removed it. Jane looked at her, questioning why.

"Jane. Dinner is ready. And as much as I'd like to continue this, I'd like us to eat a meal together, first."

Jane whined disapproving, pouting her lip. Maura took her hand, helping her to stand and guided her to the dining table. On the way, she tucked in her shirt and rearranged her hair. The Detective smiled when she noticed the romantic settings. The big bouquet of roses were placed in the center of the table. Maura dimmed the lights making the candles the only thing that lid up the room.

"Wow. This is perfect. I can't believe you did this." Jane said sitting down. "What are we having?"

" I made us; Coq au vin." Maura smiled placing a plate of food in front of her friend.

"It looks absolutely amazing Maura!" Jane said and looked at her. "Wow and so do you!"

She hadn't really noticed that the Doctor had changed from the large sweater and yoga pants she was wearing, to a white shirt and a black skirt. Her makeup was done beautifully. It looked glamours and yet subtle. Only Maura could make that happen. Jane wished she too, could have changed and made herself pretty for her date. _Next time_, she thought. Maura smiled at her, when she sat down at the end of the table and poured them both a glass of red wine. The Detectives eyes shut as she let out a soft moan, tasting the perfectly cooked chicken, she had filled her mouth with.

Light conversation and longing glances had been exchanged doing the meal. Cheeks had blushed, fingers had touched and a sweet kiss had been shared. It was perfect. A perfect first date.


End file.
